Old Habits Die Hard
by ButterflySidle
Summary: Ever wonder how two geeks with their habits got along when they first move in? See what happens when Sara & Gil get on each other's last nerve. Response to a challenge. Smut so M for a reason. COMPLETE


Title: Old Habits Die Hard

Author: Butterflysidle

Rating: M (for adult sits)

Summery: Every wonder how two geeks with their habits got along when they first move in? See what happens when they got on each other's last nerve.

a/n: Thank you to mingsmommy! Who was SUCH dear to beta this. & to iheartweasley who gave me the challenge. I had SO much fun with it!

* * *

Old Habits Die Hard

"Damnit!" The expletive was heard by no one other than the speaker and the furiously hopping insect she was currently trying to catch with a paper cup. The cup came down hard on the table.

"Gotcha." Sara let out a loud frustrated growl as she tossed the last one out the window.

He'd done it again.

There are many reasons people constantly tell one another that one needs to be completely ready and completely committed when a couple decides to move in together. Old habits die hard. Especially when paired with a stubborn independent couple such as Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle.

But like any other advice Sara received, she didn't listen. Why? Because she was as obstinate as a bull.

He wasn't much better.

So when he asked her to move in, just two months after they started seeing each other 'exclusively,' Sara jumped at the idea. They were spending almost every moment together at his house anyway. So, Sara, completely in love with the notion of being able to wake up wrapped in her lover's arms every morning and not having to watch movies on her own anymore, was moved in, just a week later.

She loved the mornings they were able to share together, when she woke up to the sweet smell of waffles and coffee as it filtered through his condo.

His condominium. The house he had owned since moving to Vegas.

And Sara didn't mind that it was his one bit. Because of course, she made it her own. A few drapes here, a couple of throw pillows there.

A new bedroom paint job, that Gil had yet to see...

Sara did make it 'their' space now so she had no reason to mind that he had occupied it, alone, for many years. What Sara did mind, were the tiny little habits he had that she swore would drive her insane.

For example, every single morning on the weekends; Sara swore he made a point to rise before she did. Because every single time she went to pick up the newspaper, she was left with entertainment, food and the comics and her lover would be occupying the bathroom for the next hour with the parts she looked forward to reading.

And to be truly honest, she didn't want it after he was done, not after it was in there with him.

Sara did have to admit, that was not the worst of it. No, no. Not. At. All

The newspaper was petty compared to some of his weird habits. Or as she liked to call them, complete piss offs.

Like when he left the toilet seat up. The first few weeks, she gave him lee way. He was living alone prior to that, therefore he had no reason to put the seat down.

But he was still leaving it up and every time Sara nearly fell in, it added to the ticking time bomb.

Her anger.

Sara felt the least he could do was respect her simple little wishes. After all, she let the bugs stay. No way was she going to rid him of his creepy little friends.

No matter how many times he left the lid off the live cricket box..

That was the last straw. That trumped his leaving the cap off the tooth paste, which grossed the hell out of the CSI. It would get crusty and became a breeding ground for bacteria. Oh, the images it put in her head whenever she'd have to throw out a tube left open.

No, the crickets were the worst of the worst.

And it wasn't only once. It was a weekly occurrence.

Gil Grissom, bug man extraordinaire, would get so involved with coddling his pet tarantula (and Sara didn't even consider such a creature a pet) that he'd let Fluffy's food box sit open as the large spider crawled over his shoulder.

A few times, he left the box open when he went to work.

Those were the worst ones. Sara had come home to a house full of crickets, hopping over the furniture, crawling over fruits and the open toothpaste tube. There were some things Sara could handle, but he bugs, were definitely not one of them.

The first time, She had called Gil at work and left a telephone message on his mobile, threatening bodily harm and that'd he'd be making friends with the couch for the next week if the bugs were not cleaned up and put away by the time she came back from shopping.

And they were.

But today, today was the last straw. She was going to make it stop, once and for all…

* * *

Of course Gil Grissom had had many partners in the past. Not all sexual, but none were quite like Sara.

He adored his brown eyed partner like no other and he loved watching her move about his home, taking pride and delight in the fact that he could touch and love her at any given time.

Gil especially loved when she'd jet from the bathroom and into their room nude from the waist down when she forgot her undergarments. When he saw this was about to happen, he'd usually stop her path to the door and they'd end up doing the four limbed tango on the cool tile of the washroom.

Their washroom.

Oh, it was most definitely 'theirs' after Sara had gotten her hands on everything. Not that he minded at all; he wasn't fussy about the way it looked and sometimes he had to admit, Sara had great taste.

And luckily, she, too, hated pink.

But like any individual, Sara had her share of habits and as much as Gil wanted to ignore them and reason that she was just human and was used to living on her own for so long. they tended to get on his nerves.

Sometimes his very last one.

Sara was neat, overly neat most of the time. But at times she was almost lazy. Like after her lunch.

It was agreed that Gil would take care of breakfast, Sara dinner and the pair would normally fend for themselves for lunch.

Sara would normally make herself a sandwich or a salad and she'd eat it on the couch in front of the television. When she was done, She would place her dishes gently in the sink…

And walk away.

Just walk away like those dishes would clean themselves. It's not like she did it on purpose just to get on his nerves about it, because sometimes, she'd catch herself and wash them.

But there was a handful of times that she did leave them there. And they'd sit…. And sit…. And sit until either she couldn't fit anymore in, or Gil would get so fed up, he'd wash them himself.

Sara seemed to have an affinity for driving him made around sinks. Dishes one day… and hair… the next. Oh how Gil loved Sara's hair. Especially curled. He'd run his fingers through her chocolate locks as she rode him.

And the smell…he loved the smell of her hair.

But he hated it when it wasn't on her head and clogging the drain.

Sara had this awful habit of washing her hair and letting it sit in the drain. It really perturbed Gil. And it was really gross when it would wrap around his large toe in the shower.

And Sara, never cleaned it out.

He did.

But the worst habit, the absolute worst habit Sara had was when she came in the door. She'd drop her purse on the entrance table, take off her shoes and walk away. Leaving them right there in front of the door.

And today, today was the last straw.

* * *

Gil walked through the front door, tired and hungry. He could sense that Sara was home, he smelt her gentle soap from the hallway and as usual, it made him smile a little.

Setting his case down by the wall, Gil toed off his shoes, setting them aside.

"Sara, honey?" He called and smiled when her slender figure stomped it's way down the stairs to chew him a new one.

"Gil! You have _got_ to stop-" Sara angry words were cut short as her eyes widened at the sight of Gil stumbling over her work boots.

Her hand immediately covered her mouth, demeanour changing as shed stifled her laugh, until he recovered.

His face was red and his glare angry as he looked at her, clicking his tongue.

Gil pointed to the shoes. "OK this- This has got to stop." His tone was quiet but clearly frustrated. "This and-and the hair, and the dishes in the sink rotting until I clean them."

He swept past her, frustrated, taking his place in the middle of the room.

Sara blinked at him, anger boiling again as she crossed her arms defensively. "Well… are there any other flaws you'd like to point out?" she started.

"No I-" Sara cut him off abruptly as she stepped forward.

"Because I'm not the only one with faults here, Gil." Sara pointed at him before her hands moved to her hips, ready for a fight.

"No I realize that but-"

She cut him off again.

"The bugs, those blasted fucking bugs, the paper, toothpaste- do you realize how many tubes of toothpaste we go through on a weekly basis?" Sara stepped even closer.

"Well, if you weren't so damn anal, you wouldn't have to keep having to buy more…" He trailed off at the look on her face.

"Anal? I'm anal?" Sara moved one step closer as she came nose to nose with him.

Gil suppressed the urge to nod, knowing that this particular situation was not in his favor, and having Sara so close and looking so adorably angry caused him to act instead of argue.

Quickly, Gil leaned in, capturing Sara's lips on a hard press as angry hands went to her hips, pushing her back. In seconds, Sara reciprocated as he pressed her hard against a wall. She arched into him as she pushed him back, only to spin him and press him against the wall, taking charge. But Gil would have none of it as he turned her again, pinning her hands over her head and against the hard wall.

He was in charge.

Sara writhed slightly, fighting back a little until his lips caught the hollow of her neck, causing her gasp in anticipation for what was to come. His gentle, soft lips slid over her neck. The press was hard but loving at the same time. Sara could feel his arousal pressing urgently against her hip and she bucked back, her own ache throbbing between her legs as she let out a needy groan that slightly resembled his name.

One rough hand slid past her panties to test her and dipped between her folds, surprised to find her wet.

His member throbbed excitedly.

Sara gasped as he let her hands go, sure that she wasn't moving now. Her own hand went to the front of his pants, rubbing in circles as his hardening erection, the other, moving to her own chest as she cupped her breast, groaning softly.

What was once anger, was now passion as the whimpers and groans were full of need and urgency.

"You wet for me Sara? You like when I take control, don't you?" His voice was husky and low in her ear, causing her to clench around his hand.

"That's my Sara." He breathed as he quickly slid his hand from her only to undo his pants and let them fall to his knees before tearing hers from her body.

Her legs were around him in seconds as he entered her hard, causing them both to cry out in a mix of overwhelming pleasure and the slightest bit of the most delicious pain.

Gil pulled back slightly before sliding back in, beginning a hard pace of long strokes as he took advantage of their position, lapping at Sara's breasts and pounding into her. He was losing control fast as Sara's hands made their way to his hair, fingering his curls as she whimpered and groaned his name.

Sara's breathing hitched as he continued his pace, sliding in an out, steady and hard. She loved the feel of him. Whether it be making love, or just plain fucking, Sara thrived on the slick, hard feel of him inside her. He fit so perfectly.

"Come Sara. Come for me." Gil pleaded softly as he pressed her a little harder against the wall, using his now free hand to slip between them and rub at her swollen nub.

Sara was off in seconds, tightening around him as she cried his name loudly. Gil followed, not too far behind, coating her walls as he bit her neck slightly.

The tangle of limbs and bodies slid down the wall as he couldn't hold them anymore. Both of them panting as Sara leaned close, head tucked in the crook of his neck.

"I'll try to clean up after myself." Sara spoke first, her voice soft.

"And I'll close the bug lid and the toothpaste." He kissed the top of her head. "Or I can pick up a flip top bottle." Sara nodded at his suggestion.

"Can you leave me at least one section of the paper? Like the Sudoku?" Sara asked, kissing his neck lazily.

Gil gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine. Al right."

"But, Sara, you really have to stop leaving your shoes in the middle of the floor or I'm going to break a leg." Gil scolded slightly, watching as Sara's face lit up in slight amusement.

"I don't know, baby. After that performance, the idea of having you bedridden is pretty appealing." Gil rolled his eyes as she let out a soft laugh.

He winked salaciously at her, "Let's go take a nap and when we wake up, maybe I could be ridden in bed without the injury?" She beamed at the idea, her mind already working on various activities.

"Oh and Gil, you need to pick up more crickets for Fluffy…" And with that, Sara stood, walking to the bedroom as she left a very confused Gil Grissom sitting on the floor.

* * *

Fin

* * *


End file.
